canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss Stubborn
Little Miss Stubborn is a character from the Little Miss book series created by Roger Hargreaves. Her male counterpart is Mr. Stubborn. About her Little Miss Stubborn is purple circle-shaped Little Miss with short black hair and an indigo circle nose who wears indigo shoes. She is unstoppable because she doesn't know when to quit because she ended up at Mr. Strong's house and ate a gigantic omelette without permission from him after she had a long journey with many stops in the wrong countries. People are always trying to help her by giving her advice but she doesn't listen to any of it! Not one bit. In fact, if you tell her not to do something, she'll probably do the exact opposite, just to be stubborn! Mr. Rangers Miss Stubborn appears as a major character along with Miss Scatterbrain in the Mr. Rangers comic series. Both of them portray the comic relief characters, Bulk and Skull. Miss Stubborn takes the role of of Farkus "Bulk" Bulkimier. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's fanon, Miss Stubborn is married to Mr. Cocky, the younger brother of Miss Independent. She is also Miss Scatterbrain's best friend, who is extremely fond of Taikino and loves him like a member of her family, which means that she will do anything for the child. Miss Stubborn would often babysit Taikino when either Mr. Scatterbrain or Mr. Brainiac was unavailable to do so. Taikino and Miss Stubborn aren't related, but he still calls her "aunt" as a term of endearment, which is a symbol of their very strong bond. She absolutely hates Mr. Rude with a passion because she sensed and knew that he would never be a loving, caring, and devoted father to Taikino as he gave up all rights to the child when he walked out of the Scatterbrain siblings' home on the night that he had been born. And when Taikino was kidnapped the first time, Miss Stubborn followed Mr. Rude by moving in the shadows awaiting for the time to take back Miss Scatterbrain's son by pinning him against a brick wall of a building. While Mr. Rude was huddled against the wall of the building, he shrank away from Miss Stubborn as his eyes grew large and round because he was only sorry he got caught and showed no remorse for his action, then she started yelling at him by ordering him go home and never come back near Miss Scatterbrain's home or family ever again because she cares very much about the child and is willing to go out of her way to protect him. After the first kidnapping attempt, this had proven that fact even more because Miss Stubborn knew Mr. Rude wanted and had been determined to find and remove Taikino from Miss Scatterbrain's life for good, since no part of him loved his long lost son, but he had wanted to hurt Miss Scatterbrain by taking Taikino away from her, then exploiting the child for his own gain.Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Little Misses Category:Circle characters Category:Purple characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Mr. Rangers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Relief